Fastener driving devices are often used in a construction setting in which dust may cover the target location for a fastener. This may make it challenging to accurately locate where a fastener is to be driven into the workpiece. In order to clean off the target location, the user of the fastener driving device may hold the fastener driving device with one hand, and use the other hand to manipulate a separate blower or brush.
Although there is at least one existing fastener driving device that has a built-in dust blower located near the head valve of the device, it takes two hands to use the dust blower, one hand to hold the device and one hand to operate the dust blower. Moreover, the outlet of the dust blower is located towards an upper portion of the device, which makes it awkward to use when needed.